Changing Everything
by lyns
Summary: FINISHED!!! have fixed chapter 6 and added the end to it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!its carby. its fuzzy, what else can i say? its my first fic so please r and r. (ps thanx to Cristallo for the title idea!)
1. Default Chapter

Immediately after Lockdown  
  
Oh my god, I'm actually kissing her! Carter thought to himself as he held her face in his hands.  
  
I can't believe he finally kissed me! This is amazing! Abby could barely contain her excitement over the fact that John Carter had finally made a move.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart from each other and each took a step back Neither of them had the nerve to look at the other and instead focussed on the standard issue hospital gurney, the white washed ceiling, the floor tiles, anything to avoid confronting what they had just done  
  
That one, ok we're all adults here, lets be honest. Those two kisses had the potential to change everything. And not necessarily for the better.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of nervous silence, carter finally broke it.  
  
"So.." He began but was quickly cut off by Abby.  
  
"You kissed me" she said.  
  
"Umm...Yeah, yeah I did" replied carter anxiously  
  
He paused to see her response but she just looked at him.  
  
"Are you mad?" he asked gently  
  
"Uh, ..umm, well, i.it ..we.ummm" was all she could get out. Heck it had been difficult enough for her to get her brain to function long enough to blurt out her previous comment  
  
"I knew it! You're mad at me. I should never have done it, it was stupid and i.I was.. I mean.it, i..you know what? I'm just gonna go now, so I'll see you around."  
  
Carter began to move towards the door when Abby finally managed to form a coherent sentence.  
  
"Errrr, john. We're in quaranteen. You can't leave." She said, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
He turns around and Abby couldn't help but notice a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
  
"Right. Of course. I knew that" he sat awkwardly on the edge of the gurney. He hadn't looked her in the face since sitting down and had no idea of the admiring look on her face as he took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I'm sorry for that whole kiss thing. It was totally out of order and I guess I was just caught up in the moment or something and."  
  
He never got to finish because before he knew what was happening Abby had closed the distance between them and had grabbed his face in her hands and the next second they were kissing. Again. A gentle, yet incredibly passionate kiss which knocked the wind out of both of them.  
  
That one kiss answered all of Carters questions.  
  
"you're not mad about me kissing you are you." It was a statement more that a question. And besides, he already knew her answer.  
  
She looked at him and gently shook her head.  
  
"I jumped to conclusions there a bit didn't I?" he asked. Again already knowing that he had done.  
  
Abby smiled at him before saying in a joking tone "yeah, just a little"  
  
"Sorry" was all Carter could muster at that point  
  
She joined him on the gurney and took his hand and leant her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be" she said. "I thought it was kinda sweet actually"  
  
After a few moments of just sitting as they were Abby yawned slightly.  
  
"Long day, huh?" carter said  
  
"You could say that".  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep" he said, patting the gurney.  
  
" What about you? Where will you sleep?" she teased, surveying the room, which contained little else in terms of furniture.  
  
" well now, I'm sure there'll be room for the both of us on there" he said with a smile.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
" Well you know, it might be a bit of a tight squeeze. But I'm sure we'll manage somehow." He continued.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled as he bent down to kiss her gently before they both lay down on the gurney for some well deserved rest  
  
"goodnight Abby"he whispered gently.  
  
And with that, they both fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
In each others arms.  
  
They really were going to be ok.  
  
*#*#*#*#  
  
"Lets just stay this way in bed  
  
feels so good inside your arms home is everywhere that you are" 


	2. bliss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue, (you wouldn't get much ne way.) Note: song lyrics used are from jewels, 'this way' This is my first fic so please continue to r/r. thank you! (  
  
*Love be still Love be sweet Don't you dare Change a thing I want to photograph you with my mind To feel how I feel now, all the time*  
  
*#*#*#*#  
  
Jonh Carter lay perfectly still and watched the sleeping form in his arms.  
  
The most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure to know. The woman he wanted to hold like this forever, who he wanted to laugh with, cry with, grow old with.  
  
His best friend.  
  
Abby Lockheart.  
  
*#*#*#*#  
  
Abby was relaxed peaceful and content. She didn't dare move lest she risk letting John know she was no longer sleeping and him releasing her from his embrace.  
  
Abby couldn't remember ever being this happy, and she didn't want the feeling to end. She could lie like this forever, her head resting lightly on the chest of the man she had been in love with for over two years.  
  
She could stay here till the day she died and never be in want of another thing in her life.  
  
She had been dreaming of the day when she would wake up in the arms of the most incredibl;e human being she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Finally that day had come and she wanted it to last as long as possible.  
  
*#*#*#*#  
  
Carter sensed a change in abbys breathing pattern.  
  
Shes awake, he thought.  
  
But neither moved. They stayed exactly as they were, each in silent understanding that this was what the other wanted. Neither of them wanted to break the moment.  
  
That was what was so amazing about their relationship. They understood each other. Without words, without empty declarations of their feelings. Just a look or a simple squeeze of the hand spoke volumes between the two.  
  
It was simple perfect bliss.  
  
And now that they'd finally found it, neither intended on letting it slip away.  
  
*#*#*#*#  
  
well, what do you think? I know its short but I had to get this one out quickly. Please r/r and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanx for reading! ( 


	3. always

Changing Everything - Chapter three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the places or characters mentioned, I'm simply borrowing them, please don't sue me, it'd be a waste of everyone's time cos I couldn't give you anything anyway. Thanx for listening.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: sorry bout the time between posts, I'm not at home and can't get to a computer as much as usual. The next three chapters are all written and should be up within the next week (hopefully). Please continue to read and review, if you don't I won't be able to make my writing better. Enjoy!  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Susan Lewis gently pushed open the door of the trauma room where Carter and Abby had been quarantined for the past 14 hours.  
  
She had good news - it turns out the infection which had mercilessly taken the life of the little girl the previous evening was not smallpox. It turned out that in reality it was much less contagious than small pox and only claims the lives of less than 1% of its victims. Unfortunately the helpless 5 year old was in that 1%. Her older brother, however, was beginning to show improvement and after blood testing and vaccination, everyone in the ER would be free to leave.  
  
She paused as she took in the sight of John and Abby lying on the gurney in each others arms. They looked so peaceful.  
  
A small smile crept across Susan's face. Finally they had got their act together!  
  
Reluctantly she coughed slightly to get their attention.  
  
Suddenly the two shot up from where they were lying, Carter banging his head on an IV stand while Abby whacked her elbow on the metal bed frame.  
  
Susan could barely contain her laughter as they fumbled around getting up off the gurney.  
  
Carter had managed to get himself to a standing position but as Abby slid off of the gurney her legs gave way and Carter had to grab her arm ion order to keep her upright.  
  
Their attempt at acting as though everything was as usual was pathetic. A monkey could have guessed that something was going on between the two of them.  
  
Yet, still their attempt at normality continued.  
  
They had moved about a foot from each other - Carter was standing with his hands in his pockets and Abby had her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
They looked at Susan and simultaneously asked "hmm?"  
  
Susan let out a small snigger and explained the situation to them before leaving them to each take blood samples from the other.  
  
After silently drawing each others blood and giving the samples to Susan, who was still grinning like an idiot, they sat down next to each other on the gurney.  
  
Until the results came back they had to remain in quarantine.  
  
Sensing how worried Abby was, Carter reached for her small hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers lightly.  
  
"I told you - we're going to be ok." He told her gently.  
  
She looked up into his soulful eyes.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Always"  
  
And with that she rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and kissed he forehead tenderly.  
  
All they could do now was wait.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
'You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort here.'  
  
Sarah McLachlan - Angel 


	4. What now?

Chapter Four  
  
WHAT NOW?  
  
DISCLAIMER: As always, don't own anything except the storyline, please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I promise from now on the chapters are gonna be longer than they have been, this is my first fic so hopefully it'll get better as I go, and thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.  
  
On with the show.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Susan walked into the trauma room to which Abby and Carter were still confined.  
  
"Well, we got your blood tests back."  
  
They both looked up at her expectantly. Her face was unreadable.  
  
"And?" pushed Abby.  
  
"Well, Carter, you're fine."  
  
He nodded and then paused when he realised what she had said.  
  
"Hang on, what do you mean I'M fine? What about Abby?? I mean she's ok too right? Right?"  
  
*Oh god, please let her be ok. I can't lose her. Not now. * Thought Carter as he held Abby's shaking hand in his own.  
  
Susan looked at them both and continued tentatively. "Umm, they need to run a few more tests. It's probably nothing but they just need to be sure."  
  
"Oh god." Abby whispered with a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
  
"Hey! You'll be fine. You hear me?" Carter forced Abby to look at him. "Everything's going to be OK," he said, repeating his previous statement of reassurance.  
  
Susan continued, "In the meantime Carter, you shouldn't really be in here. I think.."  
  
Carter cut Susan off angrily.  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly.  
  
It was clear his mind was made up and Susan immediately backed off.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back when I have more information."  
  
As soon as she exited the room Carter grabbed Abby and held her tight as if she were his lifeline, or perhaps it was the other way around.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise it'll all work out." He said as he rested his chin on her head.  
  
"What if it's not?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled into his chest.  
  
Carter gently moved apart form Abby, held her by the shoulders and looked deep into her dark eyes.  
  
"It will be. It has to be. I can't lose you Abby. I love you too much."  
  
He didn't even realise what he had said until he saw the look of shock and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"You what?" she asked gently.  
  
"Uh.I love you. I'm in love with you, heck, I think I've loved you since the day I met you. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you look at me and make even the worst day seem perfect. I love your cynicism, and the way that even when I'm at my worst you don't give up on me like everyone else does, I love how you get so involved with your patients, without even realising it. I love everything about you Abby, everything." He blurted out recklessly.  
  
He waited anxiously for a response.  
  
"Really?" she whispered, as if afraid that any louder noise would cause her to wake up from what had to be a dream. After all, nothing this good ever happened to her. Until now. Evidently this actually was real because he was still standing in front of her, nodding that yes, everything he'd just said was true. He loved her. Suddenly this sunk in and she leapt off the gurney and straight into his arms.  
  
"I love you too John!" She proclaimed excitedly before kissing him passionately.  
  
A seemingly endless array of hugging and kissing ensued and for just a few moments all of the terrible events of recent days were forgotten and everything was great. They were young and in love and nothing could spoil that feeling. But it didn't last. They had to break apart eventually and when they did everything came rushing back to them.  
  
They sat down on the gurney next to each other and awaited the return of Susan with the results of Abby's blood testing.  
  
Every few minutes Carter would lean over and kiss Abby gently on the head, as if to reassure her that his promise that everything would be fine still held true.  
  
Eventually Susan re-entered the room.  
  
"Its good news." She told them with a smile. "You're perfectly healthy."  
  
"I am?" Abby asked, slightly disbelieving.  
  
"Yep. There were just a few remaining foreign cells left from a past infection that the lab wanted to check out, but you're ok." She explained.  
  
John leapt off the gurney and looked at Abby, who had a huge smile on her face. She felt as if her death warrant had just been torn up and thrown away.  
  
"See! I told you. You're fine!" he said excitedly as he picked her up and swung her around the room before placing her back on the ground and kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I'm going to be OK." She said with glee and then kissed him again.  
  
A soft noise suddenly protruded into their little cocoon of happiness.  
  
Susan cleared her throat a second time.  
  
"Uh." Abby struggled to come up with an explanation for their actions. She drew a blank.  
  
The expression on Susan's face told them that they wouldn't be able to fake their way out of this one anyway. It wasn't even worth trying.  
  
Carter opted for plan B.  
  
"Susan please don't say anything about this" he pleaded with her.  
  
"I won't," she answered with a smile.  
  
Sensing that she wasn't being entirely honest, Carter continued.  
  
"Susan you have to promise not to mention this to everyone else. This is so new to us right now, we don't want to have to deal with other people just yet." He looked at Abby. "Right?"  
  
Abby nodded silently. She was still in a state of shock from all of the events of the last hour or so. She wasn't sure that anything she tried to say would actually be coherent at this point anyway, so the way she saw it; there was no point in even trying to speak. Besides, John was doing a wonderful job himself - as he always did.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Not a word. My lips are sealed." Susan said.  
  
Carter looked at her dubiously.  
  
Susan sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"I promise"  
  
Apparently this was enough to satisfy Carter as he nodded his approval.  
  
"Good" he said.  
  
Finally Abby's brain and mouth reformed their previously abandoned connection.  
  
"So we can leave now?" she asked Susan.  
  
Her answer was just what Abby had been waiting to hear.  
  
"Yep. Aside form a few patients, us and the health officials are the only people left here, and they're closing the ER until 10am tomorrow to give us a chance to get things sorted." Susan replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well, have a nice evening off you two!" Susan teased before heading off to the admit area, leaving the two newfound lovebirds alone. Again.  
  
"So." Carter started.  
  
"What now?" asked Abby.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I'd go home and take that two hour shower I was talking about earlier." He replied.  
  
Abby tried to hide her disappointment. She felt a bit jilted, as she had been hoping that he would at least suggest that they get some coffee and talk things over.  
  
"Oh. OK, in that case I'll just." she gestured toward the door and began to walk towards it. When john grabbed her hand and smiled at her conspiratorially.  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Say that we'll stay Forever this way. Forever and forever That we'll never have to change.  
  
Jewel - This Way. 


	5. all is fluffy bunnies

CHANGING EVERYTHING: CHAPTER 5  
  
ALL IS FLUFFY BUNNIES  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - don't sue me, thank you!  
  
A/N: I'm not sure about the American ratings system (I'm British) so I'm kind of guessing on that but I've put the rating up due to reference to more adult behaviour. Any suggestions on what rating this should be would be very welcome. Thank you.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
John Carter looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. 6:30am  
  
Only three hours until they had to begin making their way to the ER ready for it's reopening at 10am.  
  
He turned his attention to the sleeping form in his arms. Abby.  
  
After the event of the lockdown the pair had returned to his apartment and had spent the entire night in each others arms.  
  
Carter had never made love with a woman he was actually in love with before and it was one of, if not THE, most wonderful experience of his entire life.  
  
Having a relationship with someone who knew his mind as well as his body was something entirely new to Carter and now that he had it, he planned on doing everything in his power to ensure it never escaped his grasp.  
  
Abby began to stir in his arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she tilted her head up to look into the eyes of the man she intended to spent the rest of her life with.  
  
She smiled at him sleepily.  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hi yourself." He replied before kissing her lovingly on the lips - morning breath and all.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 7." He answered with a sigh.  
  
"Ugh, the ER reopens in 3 hours."  
  
"yep." He answered with what could only be described as the complete opposite of enthusiasm.  
  
"Everyone's going to be there."  
  
He nodded; knowing where the conversation was going.  
  
"What are we going to tell them about us?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about standing up on the admit desk and announcing over the PA that we're together, madly in love and intend on spending every waking and sleeping moment together from now on. I was then gonna end it with saying that if anyone tries to stop us we'd quit on the spot. How does that sound to you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She laughed and then continued, " John, come on, be serious. We ned to think about what we're going to tell everyone."  
  
"We could always just take the easy way out and let Susan utilise her excellent gossiping skills?" he suggested, only half kidding.  
  
"Very funny!" she aid and punched him playfully on the arm then looked at him, still waiting for a serious answer.  
  
Seeing that she was evidently nervous about telling their work colleagues of their relationship, he grew serious.  
  
He paused for a moment to think.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Ummm.How about we just go into the lounge and tell whoever's in there that we're together?" he asked her.  
  
"Then what?" she prodded.  
  
He paused again.  
  
"Well, then we accept there hand shakes and congratulations and let the ever efficient ER gossip train do it's job. How does that sound?"  
  
She sat for a moment to think it over. It certainly seemed like a better idea than hers - running and hiding in the bathroom.  
  
"Ok I guess." She answered with growing enthusiasm, "Yeah that sounds like a plan."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Great, so now that that's sorted, how about we get back to savouring every moment of the next two hours together?" he said suggestively.  
  
Abby giggled softly and leaned in for another amazingly passionate kiss, and all that would inevitably follow.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Don't wanna be scared, Don't wanna be weak, Don't wanna be last to speak no. I'm gonna be brave, I'm gonna be strong, I'm ready to take it all on."  
  
Marie Wilson - Making It Up As I Go  
  
As Abby and John neared the ambulance bay, fingers entwined and bodies close despite the sweltering heat, Abby paused suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" John asked, clearly concerned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm just uh, preparing myself."  
  
"For what?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
She looked at him as though he had just proclaimed that the sky was green. "What do you think?!? The inevitable gossip and nagging for details. They're like vultures with other people's personal lives in there!" she answered.  
  
"Well, there's no point putting it off. Lets go" Carter said decidedly before grabbing Abby's hand and dragging her through the double doors and then promptly through into the staff lounge. Luka, Haleh, Chuny, Kerry, Gallant, Pratt and Susan were all squeezed into the small room, drinking stale coffee, putting things in lockers and generally passing time before the department opened it's doors to the public for the first time since the smallpox scare.  
  
As Carter came thrashing through the door with Abby in tow, they all looked up to see what the commotion was.  
  
Before anyone could get a word in edge ways, Carter began talking.  
  
"Attention everyone! I, I mean we," he looked down at Abby and smiled briefly before continuing, "have an announcement." He cleared his throat theatrically. "Abby and I are a together, as in we are a couple"  
  
Carter looked around the lounge at the normally boisterous people who had just been shocked into silence.  
  
"That's all. You can go back to your business now."  
  
And with that he turned around and propelled Abby back into the hallway.  
  
"Thank you" she said with a smile.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking care of that. You knew I didn't know how to deal with it so you took over. You knew without me even saying. Just like you always know. And I lover you for it." She said decisively.  
  
He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed again but were soon interrupted by growing noise levels from inside the lounge.  
  
"What the."  
  
Abby pushed open the door and took in the sight.  
  
Haleh and Susan were sitting on the couch, gossiping like schoolgirls, Chuny was accepting a $20 note from Pratt, Gallant and Luka were smiling and nodding at each other and Kerry was screaming at everyone, trying to get them to do some work. It clearly was not working.  
  
Abby's attention was then drawn to a flip chart that had been dragged from behind the lockers. It had lots of boxes, each with dates in the corner. The boxes than had peoples names written in them and amounts of cash next to the names. Evidently there had been bets on when Carter and Abby would finally get together.  
  
*Well, at least that explains Pratt giving Chuny 20 bucks* Abby thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me!" she shouted  
  
The room immediately silenced. They all looked like kids who'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"What is going on in here??" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"That is what I'd like to know!" Kerry Weaver added, "Now get back to work."  
  
Before exiting the lounge she paused next to Abby and smiled as she offered her congratulations.  
  
As Weaver exited and John entered, Susan, Chuny and Haleh all came rushing up to the couple and began hugging them and asking for all the details.  
  
Carter slipped his arm around Abby and told them they'd find out soon enough and "didn't they hear weaver?? Get back to work!" with a smile.  
  
As Susan, Chuny and Haleh filed out of the room, Pratt and Gallant also got up, offerd their congratulations and left the room also.  
  
Abby and Carter were now left with just Luka for company.  
  
An awkward silence descended upon the room like a heavy fog  
  
Slowly the Croatian stood up and began to walk towards them.  
  
Carter braced himself.  
  
Abby began to chew her lip.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"Congratulations." He smiled softly at Abby "You deserve some happiness."  
  
His attention moved to Carter.  
  
"You take care of her."  
  
"You know I will." Carter answered gently.  
  
Luka simply nodded and left the room without another word.  
  
They were alone.  
  
"We did it." Abby whispered.  
  
"Yes we did." John paused and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Yes WE did."  
  
And with that he bundled the woman he loved into his arms and they stayed that way for as long as the sickly community of Chicago would allow. Just listening to each other breathing.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"I want nothing more, Than to sit outside your door, And listen to you breathing, That's where I wanna be."  
  
Lifehouse - Breathing. 


	6. Misunderstandings and Miscellaneous Fluf...

CHANGING EVERYTHING: CHAPTER SIX  
  
MISUNDERSTANDINGS AND MISCELLANEOUS FLUFF  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or places mentioned in this fic, nor do I claim to (although owning Mr. John T. Carter the third would be lovely!). The only thing I own is the storyline.  
  
A/N: I've enjoyed writing this story and, while it pains me to admit it, I've run out of story ideas, so this may be the last chapter. I'm not saying this is definitely the end, just that it might be. However, if I get enough cries of protest I'll force myself to come up with some more carby fluffiness for you all to devour. If not, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily! No doubt I'll be back soon with another story full of carby goodness, and maybe even a little Abby angst thrown in to the mix. Thanks for reading and enjoy my (maybe) last chapter.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
It had been ten months now since the lockdown and John and Abby were blissfully happy and settled down. The ER staff were used to seeing the two of them together and when it had emerged that there had been bets on when the couple would finally get together, neither of them took it too seriously. Well, John did go around the hospital and question anyone who had placed bets on them not getting together at all. He spent hours bugging each one of them individually and asked them all why they thought they'd not become a couple until he was blue in the face. But apart form that, all was well.  
  
After 5 months together they moved in together at Johns suggestion, although Abby admitted that it had been on her mind for quite some time beforehand.  
  
They found a nice two-bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and loved living there together.  
  
Abby had been introduced to the rest of the Carter family and, for the most part, got on well with them. While john had only met Abby's bipolar mother, Maggie, in person, he had spoken to her brother Eric on the phone a few times and both were looking forward to meeting for real on day.  
  
Basically, everything was great on this sunny morning in May as Abby walked into their kitchen to eat the, undoubtedly delicious, cooked breakfast that John was preparing for them both.  
  
"Morning sweetie" Abby mumbled as she took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
John, ever thoughtful, had already pored two cups of coffee but as Abby lifted the cup of her favourite Columbian blend to her lips, the aroma that she usually adored made her feel suddenly nauseated. She quickly shoved the cup to the opposite side of the table and took a few deep breaths .  
  
"you ok?" asked John, with a look of worry etched on his handsome face.  
  
"Umm, not really. I feel kind of sick actually."  
  
John quickly crossed the room and held a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Well, you don't feel too hot. Did you eat anything unusual yesterday?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head at him, which only served to worsen the nausea.  
  
"I think I'll call Gamma and tell her we can't make it to dinner tonight." He said as he took in the sight of a pale and miserable looking Abby.  
  
she looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Huh? I though that wasn't until the 12th?" she said.  
  
John looked at her with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's today." He was getting more and more concerned. "perhaps you should go back to bed while I try and work out what's wrong with you. I mean you're nauseated, lethargic, confused."  
  
"No John. I .I'm late."  
  
"Late? Late for what? Neither of is due at work for another two hours. Abby, I'm really worried about you now. How about we."  
  
Abby cut him off, a slight smile forming on her face.  
  
"No I mean.bI'Mb late." She waited for him to pick up on what she meant but it seemed he still had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
She sighed in amusement at his confusion. "My periods late. I was due on the 6th. It's now the 12th. I'm almost a week late John."  
  
he just stood and stared at her.  
  
"But.you're never late. Ever."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"But that means.."  
  
"I might be pregnant." She whispered, staring at her stomach in awe, thinking about what could be growing inside her at that very moment.  
  
A massive grin began to take place of the look of complete and utter shock on Johns face as he grabbed Abby and kissed her. He than gave her a huge hug and began to spin her around the kitchen in his arms.  
  
"John.Uh.Still feeling sick here." Abby said while tapping him gently on the back to put her down.  
  
He quickly let go of her and placed her back at the table.  
  
"Oh god, I'm, sorry. Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"Why don't we go into work a bit early and we can get a urine sample sent up to the lab to confirm it?" he suggested as he sat down next to her.  
  
"You really want the whole hospital to know about this before we do?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll just put as fake name on the chart, pretend it's from a patient. Ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"OK"  
  
They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss, in silent celebration of the family they may have created.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Hey Abby, have you got it?" John asked quietly so that the rest of the ER staff wouldn't hear.  
  
"Yep." She handed him a small plastic container. The answer to the question that had been on both of their minds since that morning.  
  
Abby kissed him lightly on the lips and made him promise not to read the results until he found her ans then walked off towards exam 2 to treat a kid with an ear infection.  
  
They met up back at the admit desk an hour later.  
  
"Well, are they back yet?" Abby asked eagerly.  
  
"No." replied john miserably, "the labs backed up, I have no idea when they'll be back."  
  
"Ugh, this is driving me crazy not knowing." She sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
He gave her a hug just as Chuny announced that some of his labs were back and as soon as she told him that it was his explosive diarrhoea patient Carter grabbed them out of her hands and turned to look at Abby.  
  
Realising that these were b her b labs, Abby looked up at him and whispered "Explosive diarrhoea??" at him sharply.  
  
"Well I had to put something as the main complaint!"  
  
She sighed. "Come on, I think exam 1's free." She said before heading off in the appropriate direction, with Carter close behind her.  
  
They got into the room, pulled the blinds and Abby sat down on the gurney while John remained standing, holding Abby's lab results in his hand.  
  
"OK. Here goes." He said as he began to flip through the chart, looking for the appropriate section.  
  
to Abby time seemed to stand still while he read through the results.  
  
Eventually, after what seemed like hours of anxious silence, John looked up and smiled.  
  
"We're having a baby." He said.  
  
"We are?" she asked, although in her heart she had known the truth form the moment she had realised she'd not had her period.  
  
He nodded at her, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Abby leapt off the gurney, threw her arms around him and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.  
  
They were having a baby. A real person created out of their love. What could be better?  
  
They pulled apart and Carter dropped to his knees and began kissing Abby's stomach whilst she giggled and re read her chart over and over again.  
  
They were going to be a family and life was great.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Three hours later, both Carter and Abby still had 2 and a half hours left of their shifts. Usually at this point during the shift they would be exhausted, fed up and in a generally crabby mood. Not today. Today they were all smiles and had spent most of the day sharing loving looks across the bustling ER.  
  
As Abby was standing at the admit desk, staring dreamily into the distance, haleh and Chuny came running up to her and pulled her into a massive group hug.  
  
"Congratulations girl!" Haleh told her enthusiastically.  
  
Abby looked at her, confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on, you can't hide it from us!" Chuny added, "You and Carter have been looking all lovey dovey all day! More so than usual that is." She added with a smile.  
  
Abby saw Carter approaching the desk and looked at him sharply.  
  
"Did you tell anyone yet?" she asked, still confused as to how Chuny and Haleh seemed to know already.  
  
"No, why?" He asked, immediately knowing what she was referring to.  
  
"Well then how do Haleh and |Chuny know!?"  
  
Haleh interrupted them and said, "It's obvious! No one needed to tell us anything! So let me see the ring!!!" she said with bucket loads of enthusiasm and a grin like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Now Abby got even more confused.  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Yeah girl! The engagement ring! It had better be big carter! We all know you're loaded!" she said jokingly.  
  
Carter just smiled as he realised the misunderstanding.  
  
Abby finally slipped out of her confused daze.  
  
"Oh, right, the ring." She paused."ummmm. will you excuse us for a moment?" she asked before dragging carter off towards the staff lounge.  
  
It was empty for once.  
  
"John! What are we going to tell them! They think we're engaged!" she said while pacing up and down the small room.  
  
John juts chuckled softly.  
  
Abby stopped pacing and looked at him sternly. "This isn't funny! What are we supposed to do?"  
  
He just looked at her for a moment before telling her gently to breath, calm down, and take a seat.  
  
She did as she was told and sat down on the sofa. John knelt down in front of her, took her hand in his and reached into his pocket with his free hand.  
  
To Abby the world was still spinning with ideas about how to fob off anyone else who had jumped to the same conclusion as Haleh and Chuny and so she was too preoccupied to notice the events unfolding in front of her.  
  
Suddenly the world stopped spinning, the ER stopped bustling and for years afterwards, she will swear that her heart actually stopped beating when she heard the words he spoke to her.  
  
"Well, we could always get married."  
  
When her heart and lungs resumed their normal functions again, all Abby could focus on was the man in front of her and the gorgeously simple and elegant diamond and platinum ring he held in his hand.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Abby, I have loved you for years, you know that, and I know you love me too. I've been thinking about this for a while now and then last night I noticed this," he gestured to the ring "in the window of a jewellery store on the way home and I knew it was perfect. Simple but beautiful, just like you. And now with this baby, our baby, on the way it just makes everything seem even more right. So, Abby, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked lovingly.  
  
She had tears of joy running down her cheeks and all of the beautiful things John had said were still fresh in her mind. God she loved him.  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him before answering.  
  
"Yes I will marry you." She whispered with glee.  
  
"Yes?" John asked stupidly, then started laughing, grabbed her in his arms and shouted yes exitedly into the air.  
  
He slowly slid the ring onto Abby's delicate finger and after much kissing hugging and joyus laughter they emerged, hand in hand, from the room and walked together to the admit desk.  
  
Everyone was there.  
  
John bent down and whispered to Abby "Prepare yourself."  
  
"Hey everybody! Abby and I are engaged!!" he proclaimed, loud enough to ensure that everyone could hear.  
  
Just before everyone could start shouting and offering their congratulations Abby spoke.  
  
"And." she said "We're having a baby!"  
  
At this there was a chorus of 'oh my god' s and 'wow I'm so happy for you' s until Weaver, ever the workaholic, made everyone get back to whatever they were doing.  
  
But Carter and Abby didn't care. They were happy and nothing could ruin it for them. Not the multiple trauma that would arrive in 5 minutes time, or that strange regular patient with the inexplicable odour problem. Not a typical Chicago snowstorm or an overflowing pile of patient's charts. Nothing.  
  
Not even Kerry Weaver.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Well. That's all folks. Thanks for reading. 


	7. the end

Hey guys, sorry to mislead you, this isn't another chapter and I didn't just want to get my story to the top of the page again! well ok, lets be honest, that's exactly what I wanted but it's not like you think! I edited and added to chapter 6 but it didn't register properly so I'm pretty sure only one person read it. This is my way of letting you all know that changing everything is finished and fixed (sorry bout the previous formatting probs!) and ready for reviewing.  
  
Thanx for reading and please r/r chapter 6, I'm desperate to know what people thought of my first completed fic! I'm thinking about writing more, but if thais was crap then I'll not, so let me know - thanks.  
  
Lyns xx 


End file.
